Life Goes On
"Life Goes On" is the first single from the album Twisted Angel, recorded and released by country singer LeAnn Rimes. The song didn't make it into the Hot 100 in the US, but it did make number nine on the Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart, and was a bigger hit outside America. It reached the top ten in Australia, the Netherlands, Sweden and New Zealand and the top twenty in the United Kingdom and Norway. Fans were also against the song because it had a huge pop sound instead of the country music Rimes used to record. The song is about moving on and letting go of the past. This song peaked at number twelve on Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. Although a country version of the song was recorded, the single was never officially released to country radio, but did make number sixty on Billboard's Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart due to unsolicited airplay. The video for the song was shot in New Orleans and received criticism because of Rimes' sexual clothing and moves. Rimes roams the streets of New Orleans avoiding an obviously obsessed ex who is following her. She drops her scarf intentionally at the beginning of the video to tempt him and in the end the two finally meet up face to face at a festival going on and the ex returns Rimes' scarf to her. She wraps the scarf around his neck seductively and makes it seem like they are about to kiss before turning away from him and walking off. Rimes' then husband, Dean Sheremet, makes an appearance in the video as the shirtless male dancer who stops dancing as the Rimes' ex chases her. Lyrics :Lyrics are as they appear in Twisted Angel. Life goes on, life goes on Life goes on, life goes on You sucked me in And played my mind Just like a toy You would crank and wind Baby, I would give till you wore it out You left me lyin' in a pool of doubt And you're still thinkin' you're the Daddy Mac You should 've known better but you didn't And I can't go back Oh life goes on And it's only gonna make me strong It's a fact, once you get on board Say goodbye 'cause you can't go back Oh it's a fight and I really wanna get it right Where I'm at, is my life before me And this feelin' that I can't go back Life goes on (Repeat 2 times) Wish I knew then What I know now You held all the cards And sold me out Baby, shame on you if you fool me once Shame on me if you fool me twice You've been a pretty hard case to crack I should 've known better but I didn't And I can't go back Chorus Na, na, na, na, na Life goes on Na, na, na, na It made me strong Oh yeah, got a feelin' that I can't go back Life goes on, life goes on, it's only gonna make me strong Life goes on, life goes on, and on and on Shame on you, if you fool me once Shame on me if you fool me twice You've been a pretty hard case to crack I should've known better but I didn't And I can't go back Chorus Na, na, na, na, na Life goes on Na, na, na, na It made me strong Oh yeah Gotta feelin' that I can't go back No I can't go back Oh yeah I've gotta go now I'm moving on No turning back Cause you made me strong (Repeat Refrain) Track listing Digital Download (US/UK) # Life Goes On (Peter Amato Radio Edit) — 3:21 # Life Goes On (Peter Amato Extended Mix) — 4:29 # Life Goes On (M*A*S*H Radio Edit) — 3:25 # Life Goes On (M*A*S*H Extended Mix) — 6:44 # Life Goes On (M*A*S*H Club Mix) — 8:07 # Life Goes On (Almighty Radio Edit) — 3:47 # Life Goes On (Almighty Extended Mix) — 6:17 # Life Goes On (29 Palms Transgressive Extended Mix) — 9:03 # Life Goes On (29 Palms Transgressive Club Mix) — 7:18 # Life Goes On (Amato & Sheremet Club Mix) — 6:22 Germany CD Single # Life Goes On — 3:33 # Can't Fight the Moonlight — 3:35 Germany promo CD single # Life Goes On — 3:33 UK Promo CD single # Life Goes On — 3:33 UK Promo 1 # Life Goes On — 3:33 # Life Goes On (Amato & Sheremet Club Mix) — 6:21 * Enhanced CD: Life Goes On Music VDO UK Promo 2 # Life Goes On (M*A*S*H Mix) — 8:04 # Life Goes On (Almighty Mix) — 6:17 # Life Goes On (29 Palms Mix) — 7:23 Thailand Enhanced CD Maxi-Single # Life Goes On — 3:33 # Life Goes On (Almighty Mix) — 6:17 # Life Goes On (M*A*S*H Club Mix) — 8:04 # Life Goes On (Amato & Sheremet Club Mix) — 6:21 # Life Goes On (29 Palms Mix) — 7:23 * Enhanced CD: Life Goes On Music VDO Twisted Angel Bonus Disc # Can't Fight the Moonlight — 3:35 # Life Goes On (Amato/Pagani Country Mix) — 3:38 # Life Goes On (Almighty Mix) — 3:46 # Life Goes On (Peter Amato Mix) — 3:21 # Life Goes On (M*A*S*H Mix) — 8:07 # Life Goes On (29 Palms Transgressive Mix) — 8:58 Australian CD single # Life Goes On — 3:33 # Life Goes On (Almighty Mix) - 3:50 # Life Goes On (Amato & Sheremet Club Mix) - 6:21 # Life Goes On (29 Palms Mix) - 7:23 Personnel :Credits for "Life Goes On" adapted from the liner notes of Twisted Angel. *LeAnn Rimes - primary artist, background vocals, songwriter *Sherree Ford - background vocals, background vocal arrangement *Nora Payne - background vocals *Michael Landau - guitar *Abe Laboriel Sr. - bass *Abe Laboriel Jr. - drums *Peter Amato - keyboards, arranging, programming, producer *Gregg Pagani - keyboards, arranging, programming, producer *Desmond Child - songwriter, producer *Andreas Carlsson - songwriter Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - Life Goes On - Remixes.jpg|Remix cover LeAnn Rimes - Life Goes On (UK Cover).jpg|UK cover LeAnn Rimes - Life Goes On (Australian Cover).jpg|Australian cover References External links Category:Single